


My Alpha

by Sigyn01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Claiming, Claiming Bites, Explicit Smut, F/M, Knotting, Omega cycles in heat, Smut, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigyn01/pseuds/Sigyn01
Summary: Our reader confesses her feelings for the genius, billionaire, playboy and smut ensues.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 57





	My Alpha

I awoke early on a hot August morning in my room at Stark tower feeling a bit of apprehension. I have to tell him today, I thought as I stretched out in bed. But how can I and will he think I'm nuts? I had been an Avenger for 3 years and had good bonds with my teammates. Even Loki had been a big help teaching me how to use my powers of illusion much to Thor's delight. But, the one man that made me quiver inside was Tony. 

It was no secret that I was an unmated Omega, but no one seemed to mind. I lay in bed remembering the day I met Tony and smiled. His scent drew me in like no other. The pure Alpha smell was bliss on a stick; the intoxicating combination of ocean breeze, coconut, and Alpha pheromones that made me dizzy and weak every time I was around him. Not to mention the fact that the man was too sexy for his own good. The dark hair, muscular physique and those hypnotizing chocolate brown eyes made for a flawlessly perfect embodiment of manhood. He literally had me panting every night in my bed, and it only got worse when I was on a mission with him.

So, I had to tell him I was in love with him.

“Friday, where's Tony?,” I said getting out of bed.  
“Mr. Stark is in his lab,” the AI replied.  
“Is there anyone with him?,” I asked sliding my feet into my Iron Man slippers.  
“Not at present,” Friday responded.  
“Well, now's as good a time as any,” I muttered to myself as I headed out the door.

I hit the button for the elevator and waited for it to open, enjoying the fact that I was the only one up on this floor. Once the doors opened, I asked Friday to take me to Tony's lab and waited as they closed. My heat was due anytime now and my back and abdomen were beginning to ache and I just hoped that I could get this out before that. I feared that if in his presence during a heat I wouldn't be able to control myself and didn't want him blaming that for my feelings.Tony and I had formed a close friendship and one as his partner in crime for all Avenger pranks. So, I didn't know how he would take this.

The doors opened and I started walking towards the lab. I stopped at the door when I got there to steel my nerves and looked in at him with hunger in my soul. My heart thudded furiously in my chest, my palms were clammy and my mouth was suddenly parched. He wore a black tank top and black gym shorts perfectly displaying his chiseled arms and muscular calves. Don't be a chicken; it's Tony not the Locke Ness Monster, I thought as I entered the room.

“Hey, Tony,” I said walking towards him.  
“Hey, you're up early,” he said setting a tool down to look at his watch.  
“Yeah; hey listen, can I talk to you real quick?,” I said taking a seat on his table.  
“Sure, what's up?,” he said moving closer to me.  
“Wait a minute, you're not taking your suppressants I can smell it. You're scent is stronger, what's going on?,” he said fixing his gaze on mine.  
“Well, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about here. I have an Alpha in mind to bond with, but don't know if it'll work out,” I said swallowing hard as I watched him.  
“Oh yeah? Tell me about him, I wanna hear all the juicy details,” he said pulling over a chair.  
“He's incredible. He's the smartest guy I know. He's also charming, has a tremendous sense of humor, and he's the kindest most generous guy I've ever met. He's also the hottest, most gorgeous man alive,” I said watching his reactions.  
“Tell me it’s not Reindeer Games, cuz you could do better,” he said resting a hand on my knee.  
“No it's not him it's someone else,” I said trying to gather the rest of my courage.  
“Well does Mr. Wonderful have a name?,” he said looking into my eyes.  
“Yes,” I said covering my face with my hands.  
“What is it? I'm getting older as we speak here,” he said  
grabbing my wrists and pulling them away from my face.  
“Anthony Edward Stark,” I said softly closing my eyes.  
“What?,” he demanded impatiently.  
“Oh my God, Tony I'm trying to tell you that I'm in love with you, you big dope,” I said looking him in the eyes.

His eyes widened in surprise and his jaw dropped as he gasped, his breath hitching. His hands fell from me and he stepped back falling back into the chair. I blushed and sat there as he took all this in. After a few minutes of silence, I stood up and started to leave thinking I was foolish to tell him and headed towards the door. An arm snaked out and caught me around my waist dragging me back and onto his lap straddling him. His scent overwhelmed me and the heat from his body sent desire through me causing me to moan softly. His eyes stared holes into mine causing me to shiver as his presence in this intimate position stirred my passions.

“Where are you going?,” he said tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. “We're not done talking about this,” he said pulling the lower half of my body flush with his.  
“I'm sorry, Tony. It was a mistake to tell you, I know it's completely out of nowhere. I love you, I'm in love with you, but I don't want this getting weird between us. I don't wanna lose the best friend I've ever had over this,” I rambled nervously as he stared at me.  
“Oh; sweetheart, it's been weird for at least 2 months now. You've been acting different around me and now you tell me this? What gives, Lara?,” he said with an incredulous look on his face.

I unconsciously nuzzled into his neck where his scent is the strongest. The perfect fragrance that is Tony assaulting my senses and sighed. I wrapped my arms around him enjoying the intoxicating closeness and let out a sound that can only be described as a purr. He felt so good and smelled even better causing my nipples to harden through my tank top and moisture to soak my panties. It took all the strength I had not to bite him then and there.

“You smell and feel like heaven, Tony. You've been driving me crazy since we met,” I whispered inhaling more of him. “This scent is home for me, nothing else compares to it or you. You're all I want, Tony,” I said closing my eyes and running my tongue over his scent gland.

He sucked in his breath and tightened his hold on the lower half of my body. I heard his heart rate speed up as his hands traveled up my back pulling me completely flush with him. He nuzzled into my bonding gland at the base of my neck and inhaled deeply, his nose grazing my skin. I moved my hand up behind his neck and curled my fingers into his soft, silky hair feeling my breasts press into his chest.

“Why me? Surely you have better candidates than me,” he mumbled against me.  
“You're glorious, Tony. Everything about you is amazing. I knew that my one and only had to be you from the start. I want you to be my first, just you,” I said softly caressing his scalp gently with my nails.  
“Your first? What the hell does that mean?,” he said stroking my hair.  
“I'm a virgin, Tony,” I whispered hiding my blush in his shoulder.  
“How is that possible? You're gorgeous, sweetheart,” he said pulling back to look at me.  
“Never saw anything I liked until I met you,” I said cupping his cheek with my hand.  
“And you want me to…. What exactly?,” he said tilting his head slightly.  
“We don't have to do anything if you don't want to, Tony. If you don't want me like that we can pretend this conversation never happened and I'll go back to taking my suppressants and using my toys. Like I said you're my best friend and I don't wanna lose that,” I said dropping my gaze and my hand from him.  
“Oh no you don't, sweetheart. There's no backsies here. I'm not letting you take any of this back,” he said firmly tightening his grip on me and rising from the chair. “In fact, the only place you're going is with me right now,” he said wrapping my legs around his waist and striding towards the door.  
“What are you doing, Tony?,” I said putting my arms around his neck.  
“I'm fixing a tragic injustice,” he said making a beeline for his suite.  
“Ok, I trust you,” I mumbled against his skin.  
“You may live to regret that, Lara,” he chuckled opening the door to his room.

He kicked the door shut as soon as we were inside and carried me to the bed, placing me on the edge. He hooked his fingers under the hem of my tank top and pulled it off over my head before taking my shorts and slippers off. My panties were next leaving me naked before his eyes. He raised the soaked material to his nose and inhaled deeply closing his eyes and sighing as he exhaled, lifting his lids to look at me. His pupils were dilated and lust- filled licking his lips. 

He scooted me up until my head was on the pillows and straddled my hips. He stared down at me with a look I had not seen yet, one of longing. He leaned in cradling my cheek as his lips captured mine in a sensual kiss. I parted for him and his tongue dove in to dance with mine. My hands went into his hair and I ground my hips up against him, causing him to moan into my mouth.

“Relax baby, this is about you right now,” he mumbled against my lips.  
“I'm glad that it's you, Tony,” I said moving a my hand to the bulge in his shorts as he leaned back to look at me.  
“Me too, sweetheart. Friday, lock all doors to this room and don't let anyone in,” he said ending with a moan when I gently squeezed his cock.  
“Take me, Tony. I love you,” I said gliding my fingers over the metal arch reactor on his chest.  
“Fuck; you're gorgeous like this. All spread out and ready for me. I love you too by the way, I was just making sure you want this,” he said ghosting his hands across my skin.  
“Of course I want this, you're all I want. You and no one else,” I said smiling up at him.

My heart burst with a powerful swell of happiness and I extended my arms and pulled him down onto me crushing my mouth to his with a moan. He returned the kiss thrusting his tongue into my mouth as his hands traveled to my breasts, flicking my nipples with his thumbs. I slid my hands over his shoulders to his arms and back, I couldn't get enough of touching him feeling the fantasy become real before my eyes. I closed my eyes gasping softly as his mouth traveled down my jaw to my neck nipping gently on my bonding gland. I wrapped my legs around him trying to pull his full weight down on me as he moved further down to capture my left nipple in his teeth.

“You're all I want, Tony. Just you, I'm all yours,” I moaned threading my fingers into his hair.  
“I'm all yours too, Lara. I've wanted this for so long,” he groaned scooting down my body.

He traced a slow path over to the other nipple as his hand began a torturously slow path down my body, gliding his fingers over my thighs. Wetness pooled in my core and my hips bucked up on their own wanting him to touch where I ached the most. He made a slow circuit back up my leg and nudged my inner thigh as his teeth closed around my nipple.

“Open up for me; sweetheart. Let me in,” he mumbled against my breast.

I spread my legs and felt his fingers opening my folds, my heart thudding in my chest. I cried out when he found my clit and began rubbing circles around it, shards of pleasure rising within me. I clawed at his shirt as my body writhed beneath his hand. He smirked up at me while trailing kisses on my skin, his eyes blown open with lust and his breathing heavy creating goosebumps.

“Tony, please,” I begged grabbing his wrist trying to get more contact.  
“Come for me baby, let me see you,” he ordered increasing his speed.

I came undone the instant his fingers slipped into my entrance bumping my g-spot, my body tensing as I screamed his name and gripped his shoulders tightly. He rode me through my orgasm and pulled his fingers out rising to shed his clothes. I stared in awe as each inch of his perfect body was revealed noting the massive size of his erection wondering how it was even going to fit. He smirked at me wagging his eyebrows suggestively before climbing back into bed and settling between my legs.

“You ready, sweetheart?,” he said running his cock through my folds.  
“Take me, Tony. I need you inside me,” I said reaching for him.

He lined his cock up with my entrance and slowly pushed into me stretching my walls and evoking wondrous sensations as he inched his way in. The feeling was incredible and I moaned clutching his arms, my nails digging into his skin. There was a split second of pain as he breeched my virginal barrier followed by the most amazing pleasure when his hips connected with mine. He groaned shutting his eyes as my body constricted around him and he stilled his movements, his teeth bared and his breath labored.

“You ok?,” he gritted out with a puff of air.  
“Feels so good, Tony, please don't stop,” I moaned pulling him down for a kiss.

His tongue slipped into my mouth as his hips began slowly moving gently thrusting his cock deep. I was in sensory overload surrounded by his scent, his heat and his taste. I clung to him as my unused channel gripped him reveling in the fullness of his enormous member inside me.

“Fuck- you saved- all this- just for me- fuck- oh God yes!,” he groaned out punctuating each with a thrust of his cock.  
“All yours, Tony and nobody else's,” I cried out raising my hips to meet his. “Faster please! You feel so fucking good,” I begged wrapping my legs around his waist.  
“God dammit babe,” he moaned hoarsely gripping my hips hard.

He let out a strangled groan as he increased the pace, his breathing ragged and falling on my face and his muscles straining as he fucked me even harder, losing himself in the moment. My body tightened as heat built inside my core. A coil of pleasure wound inside me threatening to burst making me mindless and needy. His moans got louder as his thrusts became almost frantic and sweat coated his skin dripping onto me from above. I clung to him, desperately imprisoned in the purest bliss chanting his name over and over as his knot caught on my walls taking me into orbit.

“Come for me, sweetheart I'm so close,” he ground out starting to shake above me.  
“Fuck yes Tony!,” I screamed as my walls spasmed around him.  
"Oh God….,” he growled out thrusting faster.

An orgasm slammed into my body exploding like a supernova and I cried out Tony's name as I pulled him completely down on me. He rode out the waves of my release, his hips stuttering and, with a few more hard thrusts his knot locked inside me and he came with a hoarse shout spilling his seed into me in hot jets. Tony collapsed his full weight on me panting harshly next to my ear, his sweat dampened hair brushing against my cheek. We lay there for several minutes as our breathing returned to normal. I gently caressed his back enjoying the feel of his weight on me and the soft buzz of his arch reactor pressed to my chest.

“That was….,” I said smiling up at the ceiling.  
“Amazing? Fantastic? Perfect? All of the above?,” he said lifting his head with a dopey smile on his face.  
“Why haven't we done this before?,” I said stroking his hair.  
“I have no clue, but I already want more,” he chuckled sliding his arms under me and rolling us onto our sides drawing me close to him.  
“You're so good to me, Tony. First, making me an Avenger, then giving me a place to live, and now mind blowing sex,” I said draping my leg over his hip.  
“I am awesome aren't I?,” he laughed kissing my hair.  
“I love you so much, you've given me more than I could've hoped and I have nothing to repay you with,” I said stroking his back.  
“Love you too, babe. And you've given me plenty. You make me laugh, don't see me as a bank, and help me through my anxiety,” he said putting his hand under my chin forcing me to look at him.

We lay there kissing and talking until his knot went down and he slid out of me, getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. He came out with a warm damp washcloth and cleaned me up tossing the cloth off the bed and snuggling me close. I nuzzled my cheek on his chest listening to his heart beating and let out a contented sigh as Tony gently stroked my back. I drifted off to sleep with his comforting scent in my nose in the afterglow of my trip to the heavens.

***********************************************************

I awoke to find Tony missing from the bed and looked at the clock on his bedside table. I had slept for 6 hours and realized that I'd missed my training with Steve. I stretched with a wince feeling sore from my deflowering and that's when I felt it. The first cramp hit me causing me to moan as the first flood of slick oozed out from between my legs dripping onto the sheets below. My body became alight with fire signalling the start of my heat. Another cramp hit and sent me reeling, my body screaming with sexual need.

“Friday, where's Tony?,” I squeaked out kicking off the covers.  
“Mr. Stark is on the Avenger floor in the common room,” the AI replied.  
“I need him, Friday please!,” I cried out rolling to face away from the door.  
“Your body temperature is elevated, are you in distress, Miss Reichner?,” Friday said.  
“It's my heat, I need Tony now!,” I practically shouted as the slick gushed out of me.  
“I'll inform Mr. Stark,” the AI said.  
“Thank you,” I moaned out feeling another cramp.  
“You're quite welcome,” Friday replied.

Another cramp hit and pure desire flooded my body creating a sheen of sweat to form on my skin. Every nerve ending in me screamed for an Alpha and Tony's scent in the bed had me shedding tears of frustration. The door opened as I curled up in a ball and I caught the strong Alpha scent of Tony in the room. I heard him suck in his breath as the smell of my heat hit him followed by a low growl. I turned around and saw perhaps the sexiest sight I've ever seen. Tony stood there next to the bed, his jaw clenching, teeth bared, and his eyes completely black with lust. His erection tented in his sweatpants as I took in the untamed look on his face and legit whimpered, my hand going between my legs to rub my clit.

“Alpha, please need you bad,” I begged clawing at his pants.  
“Shh, I've got you. Your Alpha's got you, I'll take care of you little Omega,” he said softly quickly shedding his clothes.

He climbed into bed and sealed his lips over mine his tongue going in as far as it can go. I put my free hand in his hair and moaned into his mouth but all too quickly, he broke the kiss with a growl and grabbed my wrist pulling it away with a glaring look.

“No touching my stuff, Omega. You smell so fucking good right now. You make me thirsty for this,” he said running his fingers through my slick.  
“Please Alpha! Mate me, bond me, make me yours. I only want you,” I cried squirming beneath his hands.  
“So, you want my knot and my mark, eh sweet Omega?,” he said settling between my legs.  
“I'm yours forever, Tony. Please Alpha!,” I keened looking down at him with a pleading expression on my face.

With a wild snarl, he dove between my legs and attacked my slick like a man possessed, licking and sucking at the tides leaking out of me. The pleasure was intense and I nearly came when he thrust 2 fingers inside my wet opening, pumping them furiously in his savage possession of my body. His eyes locked mine as his hot breath blew across my skin and I noticed his hips thrusting against the bedding. Fuck, my heat triggered a rut in him, I thought as I watched him rapidly become more feral by the second. His primal grunts and growls as he hungrily sucked the slick turned me on causing me to pant heavily between my endless moans. I tossed my head on the pillows and writhed when I felt his tongue flatten on my clit and his fingers rubbed hard against my g-spot.

“Come, my Omega. Give me more of your sweet tasting slick!,” he demanded before sucking hard on my clit.

I cried out as my orgasm washed over me every part of me shaking and tense. He lapped up the slick before crawling up my body. He took my hair and moved it back taking my chin and turning it to the side to expose my bonding glands his other hand lined his cock up at my entrance. He leaned in and sank his teeth into my neck the instant his hips connected to mine, slamming into me fiercely and throwing me into another orgasm as I felt our souls lock in the “bond high”. He pulled back wiping blood from his lips and gripped my breasts using them as leverage to thrust brutally hard into me.

“MINE!,” he growled staring intently down at me.  
“Yes Alpha…. All yours…. Only yours,” I moaned as he picked up speed.

The raw lust in his blackened eyes and savage snarl on his face both thrilled and excited me, watching him lose control as he chased his climax in my drenched body. I rocked my hips up to meet his as my mind reeled overwhelmed in sensation. Our mixed pants and moans blended with the sound of skin meeting skin and echoed off the walls as we became lost in our mating dance. He sat up and placed my legs on his shoulders wrapping an arm around my thighs and began pounding harder and faster into me. This new angle had him plunging impossibly deeper inside me slamming into my g-spot with every thrust and I felt his cock swell.

“Fuck, Tony…. So good…. Don't stop…. Yes Alpha yes!,” I screeched out grabbing at the bedding.  
“You gonna come all over my big knot, Omega? You want my seed spilling into your sweet pussy?,” he ground out through clenched teeth.  
“Oh hell yeah, Tony, Alpha! Fill me up with your pups!,” I keened feeling another orgasm approaching.

He growled savagely and placed a hand between my legs roughly rubbing my swollen clit and I came undone screaming out his name as I felt his knot pop inside locking our bodies together. I felt his lava hot seed paint my womb as my walls spasmed around him and he let out a gutteral shout, his eyes squeezed shut his head thrown back and his mouth open. He collapsed on top of me after a few more thrusts, panting hard his hair soaked in sweat, chest heaving with exertion. We lay there for a few minutes letting our breathing recover before he slid his arms under me and rolled, taking me with him until he was on his back with me resting atop him.

“That keeps getting better, how is that possible?,” I said lifting my head to gaze at him in wonder.  
“Well I am ‘glorious’ aren't I?,” he chuckled smiling at me in pure satisfaction.  
“The best, my Alpha,” I agreed placing a tender kiss on his lips.  
“Now you belong to me, Lara. No one else gets to have you, you're mine,” he said softly stroking my back.  
“Wouldn't want anyone else. You're it for me Tony,” I said snuggling into his embrace nuzzling into his scent glands.

I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment, relaxing my body savoring my post coital bliss. I knew that I'd be up later as the next wave of heat took me, but for now I was happy to rest in the arms of my true Alpha, knowing that I'd just had my ultimate fantasy become reality. I drifted off to sleep with my incredible Tony still lodged deep inside me.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think!


End file.
